From Columbia To The District Of It
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Monique Lisson had been Ziva David's mentor in the past when Ziva had been working for Mossad in Europe. However, was that all there ever was? Did something happen between them back in Europe? Will certain feelings reignite for Ziva once they meet again? Will the same thing happen for Monique? Ziva/Monique femmeslash. Don't like, don't read. Please read and review.


She sat on that balcony alone, her brunette hair flowing in the wind slightly. The evening light caressed her skin gently, making it look as though it was of the purest honey. Her name was Ziva David. Pulling a knee to her chest, Ziva allowed her chocolate eyes to scan the beach. It, like the hotel room, was barren. No one was there. She could not help but sigh, loneliness creeping into her heart. For so long she and her mentor had not been in contact, and today when she saw her something reignited. Her heart felt as if it had leaped into her throat, jamming itself there. Monique Lisson had been Ziva's mentor for several years when they were working for the Mossad. And within that time they did things that Ziva would never forget. Did Monique remember? A secret part of her hoped she did.

"It has been quite a long time." Monique's voice rang out.

Turning sharply, Ziva saw Monique. She smiled softly. The Israeli woman could not help but watch as her mentor sauntered out onto the balcony of the hotel room. She stopped once she was out in the center of it, looking down at Ziva. Monique had in fact remembered, and it was something she would never get out of her head.

"That it has." Ziva replied in a sultry tone.

Monique nodded, taking a few steady steps towards Ziva. Ziva stood up from her seat, her heart beating immensely fast. It felt as though it was going to pound out of her chest. The feeling was nothing short of exhilarating. Ziva craved that sensation and it was something she only got by being around Monique. Monique smirked, tilting her head.

"Are you… alone?" Monique asked.

"Yes, I am."

This pleased Monique in a way. She put her hand on Ziva's shoulder, moving closer.

"I see."

Monique then allowed her lips to press into Ziva's, enjoying the feeling of those rosy lips, their taste too. It had been so long, too long. She hated that it had been almost eight years. Ziva was so young back then. She was still young now and even more beautiful. They continued kissing, Monique running her fingers through Ziva's hair. She continued doing so, her hands going from her hair down her body. Ziva moaned, loving the feeling.

"Do you like that? Have you missed that?" Monique teasingly whispered.

"Uh-huh." Ziva managed to say.

Meanwhile, Tony had just gotten back from picking up dinner with their witness. Columbia did have good food, if he had to say so himself. Their witness decided to go to bed and went off to her room. Tony, however, went in search of Ziva and Monique. Monique began kissing Ziva's lips again, tenderly. Her hands cupped Ziva's butt, wanting to lift her up, carry her to the bed, toss her down, and give her all those things she used to in the past. Ziva could only moan, feeling herself becoming wet with desire. She wanted, no, needed Monique. Tony passed the balcony doors and just as he did so, he heard that all too familiar sound of moaning. He backtracked and looked at something he thought he would never see. Ziva was kissing another woman, and not just any woman, but Monique Lisson. Tony watched in twisted amusement as Monique hastily unbuttoned Ziva's pants.

"Fuck me, Monique." Ziva murmured, desperately clinging onto Monique.

Monique obliged, shoving her skillful hand in Ziva's pants. She began rubbing the younger woman's clit, kissing her neck.

"Ah." Ziva moaned.

Tony could not help but feel his dick twitch at the sight. It was arousing, seeing such a beautiful display. Should he stay and watch, risk getting caught? Or walk off before they caught him, and snag opportunities to watch them whenever he could? Choosing the latter, Tony left them alone.

"Monique." Ziva breathed out, tilting her head back a bit.

Monique could no longer stand it. Collecting Ziva within her strong arms, she carried her out, and did exactly what she had wanted. She took Ziva to the bed she had called that afternoon and tossed her down. She looked down at the woman beneath her, noting the desperation and lust in the Israeli's eyes. She decided to tease Ziva a bit. Slowly, Monique unbuttoned her blouse, licking her lips seductively. Ziva watched her mentor, feeling her pussy getting wetter.

"God, Monique, please." Ziva practically begged.

Monique smiled evilly. It was working.

"What is it, Ziva? Are you feeling needy?"

Ziva could only nod. Monique allowed the blouse to fall to the floor, climbing on top of Ziva.

"You want me to touch you?" Monique asked, knowing the answer.

Her hands began to pull Ziva's pants off her body, peeling them away as if to peel away a barrier. She tossed them mindlessly over her shoulder, not caring where they went. Ziva watched Monique with great intrigue, a wondrous smile on her face. She was so happy to finally have Monique back in her life. But, would it be for long? She did not know but she wanted to enjoy it while she had it. Monique's hand went to Ziva's warmth, feeling her again. Her fingers teased her folds, not yet finding her entrance. It was as if she was still trying to fuck with Ziva's mind first. That was what Monique had been doing, right? Kissing Ziva's collar bone, the French Jewish Mossad officer gave in before Ziva, allowing a single finger to enter her. Ziva moaned out loudly, arching her back a bit. Pleasure, ultimate pleasure. That was what these actions evoked.

"I missed you, Ziva." Monique said.

"Me too."

Tony, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch in the nearby den. He was listening intensely, stroking himself in response to Ziva and Monique's actions. He just wished he could see it. Monique enjoyed exploring Ziva's body. It seemed as though the more she did it, the more she would find. Ziva loved being pleasured by Monique. Monique was one of the few people on this Earth that could make Ziva reach her full orgasm. That is something women strive for. It was something Ziva got. Ziva could feel Monique add another finger, and she picked up speed. It sounded almost as if Monique was grunting as she did this. Ziva dug her nails into that bed beneath her, the sheets entangling between her fingers. Her knuckles were a ghostly white.

"Oh, Monique." Ziva moaned. "Yes. Right there."

Monique, turned on, kept going, pushing faster and harder.

"Monique!" Ziva moaned even louder, trying and failing to contain her noises of pleasure.

This was something about Ziva that Monique found to be amazing. She kept going, hitting Ziva's g-spot over and over again. That was it…that one place that Monique knew just how to hit, especially with Ziva.

"Oh God!" Ziva screamed out.

She could feel herself on that edge, wanting so badly to be able to hold it back but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Her breathing was so fast; she could not fathom how her chest had not blown up right then and there. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate, yet Ziva could find nothing wrong with that. Monique then hit Ziva's g-spot one last time and within seconds her entire body succumbed to the affects.

"Monique!"

"Good girl, Ziva." Monique murmured into Ziva's ear, her accent somewhat thick.

"Oh that felt so good." Ziva replied.

Monique nodded, knowing this to be true. She removed her fingers and began to tease the woman below her sexually as she looked Ziva up and down. Monique brought her fingers up to her own lips and sucked them, enjoying the taste of Ziva's juices. She moaned a bit.

"You taste amazing." She said to Ziva, kissing the skin just above her right breast.

"Thank you, Monique." Ziva responded, feeling slightly euphoric.

She nodded yet again, kissing her way down Ziva's petite frame, stopping when she got between her legs. Monique was absolutely enthralled by this. It had been so long since she had gone down on Ziva. She missed it terribly. Ziva gripped onto the pillow beneath her head as Monique started to pleasure her with her skillful tongue.

"Ah!" Ziva moaned loudly.

Monique kept going faster which made Ziva writhe beneath her. It was a sensation that Ziva rather loved.

"Mmm." Ziva groaned with ecstasy.

When she finished, Monique looked up at Ziva with a twisted smile. She wiped the corner of her mouth, sitting back on her haunches.

"I really missed doing that." Monique told Ziva, running a hand through her own hair.

"I missed you doing that." Ziva replied, starting to sit up.

"Ah-ah, no Ziva; lie back down."

Ziva did as she was told and lied back down on the bed. Monique could not help herself. She allowed her hands to roam Ziva's body.

"I should take you back to Europe." Monique murmured to Ziva.

"Oh, you think so?" Ziva asked, reaching up to toy with the French woman's hair.

"Yes, my dear. France preferably."

This made Ziva smile for she knew Monique was from there. She gently patted Monique's cheek, her legs still spread for her.

"Will you come back with us… to Washington?" Ziva asked, a slight pout on her face.

Officer Lisson thought about this for a moment. She did not want to spend any more time without her Ziva. So, she nodded. Ziva smiled brilliantly.

"That is good." Ziva said with a great smile.

"Ziva?"

"Hmm?"

Monique brushed a little hair out of her lover's face.

"Would you… would you ever consider… going out with me?" Monique asked.

To be honest, this felt sort of weird for her. It was not something she was accustomed to, not by any means.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Ziva asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes, if only you want to be."

This made Ziva's smile get even wider.

"I would love to."

Monique then pulled Ziva's frame into her arms, hugging her.

"Thank you."


End file.
